villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jack Krauser
Jack Krauser is a government military agent turned henchman for Albert Wesker, serving as a supporting protagonist in Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles and the secondary antagonist of Resident Evil 4. He was voiced by Jim Ward. History Operation Hidalgo Then a member of the U.S. SOCOM (U.S. Special Operations Command), Krauser was sent along with Leon S. Kennedy to track down the infamous drug dealer, Javier Hidalgo, who had apparently been in contact with a former Umbrella researcher. Because the country Javier was in was too small to do anything about him and the fact he had defector control of the area around his mansion, the government sent Krauser and Leon in as a secret military detachment so as to prevent any possible biohazards that could occur. Shortly after their arrival, Krauser told Leon that he didn't believe in BOWs and they proceeded to head into the nearby village to meet an informant. However they found the town was suffering from the effects of a T-Virus outbreak and they had to fight their way through zombies and mutated animals. They found their informant mortally wounded, who said something about a girl before dying and being dragged underwater by some unseen creature. They continued on until they came across a girl, Manuela, and were forced to battle a vicious amphibious monster. Afterwards Manuela guided Krauser and Leon through the dam and found out that she was Javier's daughter and that she had been given the T-Veronica Virus to counteract a fatal disease she had contracted. They encountered Javier, who opened a floodgate and washed Leon and Krauser away. They managed to get back through the dam and met up with Manuela again, who agreed to bring them to her father's mansion. Upon arriving there, Krauser, who was concerned about Manuela transforming and becoming violent due to the T-Veronica virus inside of her, found out from Leon that he had been sent in specifically to fully eliminate the virus. Though Krauser agreed to help Leon, he began to feel envious and spiteful of Leon's status. As they fought their way through the mansion, he found himself agreeing with Javier's sentiment of "becoming stronger to survive" and growing hateful towards Leon, as well as fascinated by the T-Veronica virus. As they continued down into the depths of the mansion, they discovered that the reason why Manuela was able to keep from mutating was because Javier had been kidnapping girls from the village and transplanting their organs into his daughter so as to keep the virus at bay. He then sent out the amphibious monster they had run into earlier and as he was trying to protect Manuela, Krauser's left arm was badly damaged. They eventually discovered that the creature they were fighting was Manuela's mother, mutated by the T-Virus. After Javier's fusion with his T-Veronica infected plant, Krauser, Leon, and Manuela all fought him as one. As the fight continued, Krauser became convinced that to destroy the virus would be a terrible mistake. He decided that he needed to become more powerful and Leon wanted to destroy the virus because he was a coward. After finally destroying Javier, Krauser would not recover from his arm injury and was dismissed from the military. Thus he sought out Albert Wesker, who he believed could give him the strength he desired. Los Illuminados Krauser eventually faked his death and began working for Wesker and the Organization. As one of their employees, he eventually met Ada Wong, whom he came to be highly suspicious of. Krauser was eventually assigned to infiltrate the cult, Los Illuminados, and steal one of their Las Plagas parasites, preferably a Control Plaga. He succeeded in cementing himself in the group by kidnapping the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, and bringing her to the cult's leader, Osmund Saddler. However, Krauser, intrigued by the power of the Plagas, took one into his body, which gave him the power to transform his left arm into a large blade like appendage. Though Krauser's orders were to work with Ada on this mission, he was convinced that she would betray Wesker, which was only reinforced when she stopped him from killing Leon Kennedy. Eventually Krauser faced off against Leon for a final battle in a series of ruins with two insignias needed to open the gate hidden in two different places and the third one in Krauser's possession. At first, he attacked Leon with a TMP and flash grenades, but after the government agent got the second insignia, he locked both of them in a tower and activated a bunch of C4s set for two minutes. Krauser then made his arm mutate into a giant bladed claw like appendage and fought Leon, only to be defeated. Leon then took the insignia from him and escaped as the C4s detonated, though Krauser survived this. After Leon and Ada met up near the prison, she encountered the former millitary agent on a set of building tops, where he attempted to kill her. However his brute force was no match for Ada's arsenal and Krauser fell for the last time. Even tought Ada never gave the Plaga sample to Wesker, he still managed to recover a Dominant Species Plaga sample from Krauser's dead body, probably extracting tissue samples to grow his own. What later became of Krauser's corpse is a mystery. Leon would always remember that Jack Krauser was a good guy, once. Powers and Abilities Krauser is a skilled knife wielder and uses a very rugged fighting style, along with the ability to use a variety of fire arms. Even when not mutated, he can still perform incredible feats of agility, such as backflipping onto platforms and jumping over six feet. After mutating, Krauser is able to use his mutated arm as a shield and a weapon and his abilities are boosted to a superhuman level. He can dodge bullets and execute powerful charges. Quotes ''Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles'' *"So, you think B.O.W.'s actually exist? Oh wait, you said you faced them before, huh?" *"It smells like...a battlefield." *"So, this is what Umbrella's virus can do, huh?" *"Their heads! Blow their heads off!" *"If that's the toughest these bio-organic weapon things can get, we got nothing to worry about." *"This is one hell of a mess we're in." *"Look...fill me in, I need to need to know what you've been through. Everything." *"Let's kick some ass!" ''Resident Evil 4'' *"Consider it done." *"What's the news on our friend, Leon." *"Saddler's got it. It seems his sniffed out our little game." *"Just so we understand each other clearly, I don't trust you. Nor does Wesker. If you try to do anything clever, I will kill you." *"I died in the crash two years ago. Is that what they told you?" *"You catch on quick. As expected. After all, both you and I know where we come from." *"Hmph. The sample Saddler developed, that's all." *"Oh, I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me. Like you, I'm American." *"All for Umbrella's sake." *"Almost let it slip. Enough talk...die, comrade!" *"Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress." *"You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death, is it?" *"So, you two are all hooked up now, is that it?" *"Do you really wanna know? She's beyond that gate. But you'll need three insignias to open it." *"There's one in the North....and another in the East." *"It pretty much means you're on a tight leash." *"To bring order and balance to this insane world of ours." *"You don't seriously think a conservative mind can chart a new course of the new world, do you?" *"Don't just stand there. Come on and fight like a man!" *"Just trying to have fun." *"What is it that you fight for, comrade?" *"Hmph. Umbrella." *"Witness the power!" *"Prepare for your death, Leon." (Last Words) Trivia *Krauser is considered to be one of the most powerful characters in "The Mercenaries" mode of Resident Evil 4. He is also the only one who front flips off of ledges. *He is also very unique in that he appears in all the game modes of RE4, the main game, Separate Ways, "Assignment Ada", and "The Mercenaries". *According to sources, Jack Krauser is Yasahiro Setu's favorite Resident Evil character. *Krauser has a number of similarities to Sergei Vladimir. *When being fought in his mutated form, he can ironically be defeated easily with a knife. *Although he was extremely responsible for kidnapping Ashley Graham, what he planned to do with her afterwards was left ambiguous, although it was implied that he intended to interfere with her getting injected with the queen plaga. *Although it is strongly implied in-game that Krauser had been afflicted with Las Plagas, the English version of Separate Ways conflicted with this where Ada mentioned that she was aware of "that arm of his" in a report cutscene that took place presumably before he was injected with Las Plagas. However, this was a mistranslation from the original Japanese script, where Ada didn't mention the arm at all, instead just being confident she could take him down. See also *Jack Krauser on Heroes Wiki Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Mutated Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Spy Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Protagonists Category:Horror Villains Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Pawns Category:Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Saboteurs